Angiography is an imaging technique used to visualize the blood vessels or vasculature of an anatomy of a patient by means of x-ray imaging. Typically, a contrast medium is injected into a blood vessel and imaged using x-ray based techniques such as fluoroscopy. Image subtraction techniques are then applied to remove unwanted bony structures from the fluoroscopic image of the anatomy to enhance visibility of the vasculature of the anatomy being examined. Subtracted images may be displayed using one of two imaging modes, namely digital subtraction angiography (DSA) and roadmapping. Briefly, DSA is a mode tailored for viewing the flow of contrast media through the vasculature of the anatomy and roadmapping is tailored for interventional access via vasculature, which have been filled with contrast media or CO2. In both imaging modes, the resulting images generated using such subtraction techniques may enhance visualization aspects of the image but lead to loss of anatomical landmarks. Loss of anatomical landmarks may cause delays in the diagnostics and clinical evaluations performed by the user. Without the anatomical landmarks, it may be difficult to insert and place interventional devices inside the vasculature, leading to errors in the placement of such devices.